


You remembered

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversaries, F/M, Fluff, and write 24/7, damn being over 18, got off track...again, sorry - Freeform, stuff that took way to long to come up with, why can't I just live in a happy bubble?, why must I "adult"??, writer's block may very well be the death of me, you're probably used to my ramblings by now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Crowley and Rhea's first anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I am so sorry, I haven't had a chance to post. I have had filled-to-the-brim days for the past week.
> 
> Enjoy this sickeningly fluffy fic lol

* * *

 

Rhea yawned as she made her way to their bedroom door, pushing it open she saw the covers on her side were pulled back and the covers on Crowley's side were raised, telling her that he had already retired for the night. She slipped the straps of her negligee over her shoulders, letting the material pool on the floor around her feet, and crawled seductively up the bed until she reached her husband. "Crowley Suga'? I know you're still awake Darlin'." She kissed his cheek and slid under the covers beside him. His hands were on her instantly pulling her naked body close to his, her ribs against his stomach and her shoulder to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple and let his hand slide from her cheek to her breast. "Convenient trail for your hand to follow, Darlin'." She teased.

 

"What? I didn't do it purposely." He purred, pressing his forehead to her hers. "Thank gravity."

 

"'Thank' wasn't the word I had in mind... But I'm starting to like your word better."

 

"As much as I'd love to keep you awake all night, you need your rest. I have a surprise tomorrow for my beautiful fiancée, in celebration our very first anniversary."

 

"Aww, Crowley, you big ol' teddy bear. I still can't get over you remembering our anniversary." Her eyes held a look of such deep, eternal love. Crowley couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of his fiancée. Never once had she given him a real reason to doubt her love for him. She let him, after so many centuries of being an unwanted human and a brutal demon, finally experience real and unconditional love. She knew the things he'd done, what a terrible man and father he'd been in life as well as in his afterlife, and despite it all she looked at him with uninhibited adoration.

 

"I love you so much my Darling."

 

"I love you too my king."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next morning Rhea wandered out of the bedroom in their manor and made her way to the kitchen, to find Crowley leaning against the counter with a bouquet of dark red peonies. “Good morning my darling.”

 

“Well, good morning, Handsome.” She kissed him and leaned down to inhale the flowers. “Mmm, they smell wonderful.”

 

“Only the first of many treats today. First we have a small trip to Hell.”

 

“Why?”

 

Crowley shrugged a small smirk pulling at his lips, “No reason, Darling, just… _business.”_ He pulled her tightly to his side, and snapped, reappearing with her, just outside of the kitchen’s double doors. “Mazielle.” The young chef slipped between the doors, being careful not to reveal what lay on the other side.

 

“Good morning, M’Lady… I overheard his majesty say that today was your anniversary and I thought it deserved to be recognized. So I asked for his permission, and he allowed us to make you something. He even let me be in charge of it.” She beamed, for a demon she always was overly excited with life. She opened the door further to reveal an elegant four tier cake.

 

** **

 

Rhea’s mouth dropped open and her smile matched matched Mazielle’s. “Do you like it?”

 

“Ellie, Suga’, it’s beautiful.” She held out her arms to hug the young demon, and Mazielle happily welcomed the gesture. “Thank you.” Rhea spoke softly, cupping Mazielle’s cheeks, then hugging her fiancé. “Thank you, Crowley.”

 

“Don’t thank me, pet. Young Mazielle here had her heart set on it.”

 

“We all adore you my Queen.” The head chef spoke up, “When Ellie told me his Majesty okayed it, I was happy to let my protégée lead.”

 

“Ahhh, thank you, I adore you all too. Now, as much as I hate to because of how beautiful it is, I say we cut into this cake.” Crowley handed Rhea a knife and she cut several slices, asking for at least eight plates. She got a piece for herself and Crowley, offering pieces to the entirety of the kitchen staff as well. Rhea was interrupted by a scoff from the doorway.

 

“Hmph ‘Let them eat cake she said’… Look at her royal majesty serving cake to the kitchen help.”

 

“They aren’t ‘help’, Rowena, they’re chefs and very good ones I might add. They were kind enough to make this wonderful cake for me and I feel it’s only polite to share… Would you care for a piece, Rowena? I seem to recall you quite fancied chocolate when you were younger.”

 

“From you, never, you’d probably have piece set aside with poison just for me.”

 

“And waste a good piece of cake, I think not… If you’d care for one, unpoisoned, I’d be happy to spare one.”

 

Rowena rolled her eyes, turning to leave the room.

 

...

 

They stayed in the kitchen while Rhea ate her cake, and she persuaded Crowley to have a piece. Shortly after they finished, Crowley took her home, leading her to the end of the hallway near their bedroom door. “I know staying home isn’t much of an anniversary, but I hope you’ll still enjoy this.”

 

She stopped him with a hand on his chest, and he saw the sincerity in her eyes. “Crowley honey, I could spend my annivers’ry on the side of a road and I’d perfectly happy as long as I was with you.” He smiled, motioning to the door with a nod of his head. She inched towards the door and he nodded more, insisting she go look for herself. She opened the door and in the corner of the room, facing the large white brick fireplace was a sleek black grand piano. The black shined under the lighting and the fresh ivories had never been touched apart from the craftsman that made it. Rhea stared in astonishment, tears welling in the corners of her lavender eyes. “Crowley” She sighed on a light breath, still in shock. “Is-- Is it really for me?”

 

He chuckled, “Of course, My Love. I can assure you I won’t be playing it. Come have a seat.” He led her to the bench and she smoothed her hi-low shirt beneath her as she sat. Her fingers ghosted over the keys and she let her fingertips grace them ever so gently, almost nervous to sound a note. Her eyes glanced to Crowley and he nodded again. Rhea exhaled, cuing the opening notes of the piano transcription for the third part of Bach’s cello suite n.1, “Courante”. Once comfortable with the new piano, she played more passionately, feeling each note that came to life through her fingers. Crowley sat beside her and she halted, smirking at him and drumming her fingers silently on the keys as she thought of a new song to play. She hit the first two notes and fell comfortably into the fast chain of sounds that followed, her fingers moving effortlessly and faster than Crowley could keep up with, halfway through the song she stopped, laughing as she threw her arms around her fiancé.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Honey. I can’t even remember the last time I had my own piano. It has to have been at least twenty or so years.” She paused to laugh and leaned against Crowley’s side, allowing him to pull her closer. “You know suga’, the last time I played that second song, I was in Chicago. It had just come out and some _witch_ I won’t name had the idea of goin’ to this club on Capone’s... ‘turf’ I guess is what you’d call it. Anyway while she was snuggled up on his lap, she told him I could play piano and he asked how good I was. When I told him I could prob’ly outplay his friend he stopped the music and made me get up on stage. He sat me beside his friend and the man played something and then I’d play it. Finally, I got tired of all the fooling around, I could tell he was takin’ it easy on me ‘cause I was a woman.”

 

“So did you play better?”

 

She smirked, “Oh Hell yeah, Suga’. All those men had to pick their jaws up from the floor, Capone told me I was welcome at his favorite clubs anytime, if I wanted to play. But he was too dangerous, Henry didn’t let me go anywhere with Rowena after that. He worried too much sometimes but with the world the way it was, I couldn’t really blame ‘im.”

 

“I thought you and my mother hated each other long before the nineteen-thirties.”

 

“We did-- Well, she did. I always wanted to try at least a little to patch things up. I never did anything to her and she was a such a bitch to everyone else, no one cared for her. I felt bad, so I asked if she’d be willing to have a girl’s weekend with me and it ended up being a weekend of her tryna kill me. The only reason she told them all I could play was ‘cause she figured they’d eat me up alive. She never in a million years thought they’d like me.”

 

“And yet you still try to be decent with her.” He teased.

 

“I just hate bein’ nasty. I still regret times I fought with Henry, that’s why I try my damndest not to fight with you. None of us are really immortal, we’re all gonna die eventually, and I’d like to cherish as much life as I can.”

 

He kissed her temple and ran a hand along her spine, “Well, my sweet pet, I hope today can be one for your books.”

 

“I will definitely cherish the day my amazing fiancé gave me my own breathtaking piano… Thank you again so much.”

 

“You’re welcome, darling.”

 

“I have something for you too… You know how you been stompin’ ‘round here, huffin’ and puffin’ ‘bout that old Cromwell contract.”

 

He growled, exhaling a deep breath, “Yes.”

 

“I got it signed for ya.”

 

His eyes shot to hers in disbelief, “How the bloody hell did you get it signed! I’ve tried for damn near a month.”

 

She giggled, “I know. You were meetin’ with the Patriarch of the family. I snuck out and met with his very unhappy wife. She was a little difficult at first, but I may have given into her desire for a hot pool boy for the next decade and a peaceful trip to eternal damnation.”

 

“Bullocks… You are a little witch.”

 

“That’s why ya love me though. Because I have ‘mad skills’ or whatever the popular terminology is nowadays.” She kissed his jawline softly, “Thank you for the wonderful anniversary, My love.”

 

“Of course, thank you for mine.”

 

****“Oh Suga’,” She purred, “Yours is just gettin’ started, _My King_.” ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to you all :)
> 
> See ya after Thanksgiving XOXO


End file.
